A dot-immunobinding assay (DIA) for detection of viral antibody as well as antigens as recently been described (1-7). The simplicity of the procedure, which is also apid, specific, sensitive, and inexpensive, lends itself to commercialization as a kit or use in an unsophisticated laboratory or in the field. The initial specific aim of is study is to provide a viral diagnostic kit to screen or monitor nonhuman primates n the field or at facilities without viral laboratory support for antibody to: B virus, SIV, SRV-1, SRV-2, and SRV-5. A kit to detect antibody to a single antigen (e.g., B virus) will also be prepared. For African monkeys, SA8 will be substituted for B virus. This kit will require no laboratory equipment other than what is provided. Antibody will be detected in whole blood, thus eliminating the need for serum (unless serum is desired for other purposes and then a syringe will be required). The entire procedure in the field will take about 1 hr to complete (technical time about 15 min). Approximately 500 animals will be tested including African and Asian species as well as a field study of 100-200 animals (Philippines, Kenya, Primates Centers). The long term objectives of this study are to determine various parameters such as: other antigens (including recombinant antigens), use of matrices other than nitrocellulose, other (including recombinant antigens), use of matrices other than nitrocellulose, other substrates, detection of antigen in situ, detection of IgM, use in human diagnosis, etc.